Victarion Greyjoy
Victarion Greyjoy is a member of House Greyjoy and is a younger brother of Lord Balon Greyjoy. He is the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet, and his flagship is the Iron Victory. Appearance and Character Victarion is a large and powerful man, with a bull's broad chest and a boy's flat stomach. His hair is flecked with grey. He wears plate armor in combat, a helm in the shape of a kraken, and wields a cruel axe. Victarion is a capable commander and a fierce warrior in battle, but has a calm demeanor outside of it, thinking of enemies who show bravery with great respect. He is a religious man and wears full plate armor while sailing because he has no fear of drowning. History Victarion and his two eldest brothers, Balon and Euron, convinced their father, Lord Quellon Greyjoy, to join Robert's Rebellion, and they raided the Reach late in the war. After Quellon was killed in a battle at the Mander, however, the new Lord Balon returned to the Iron Islands with his younger brothers. Victarion recognized the greatness of Balon and followed him loyally. He commanded the great fleet constructed by Balon, the Iron Fleet, during Greyjoy's Rebellion. During the rebellion, using a plan Euron had concocted, they sailed into Lannisport and burned the Lannister fleet at anchor. Victarion tossed the first torch onto the flagship of Lord Tywin Lannister. Later in the rebellion, the Iron Fleet was smashed by Stannis Baratheon in a sea battle off Fair Isle, during which Victarion's younger brother Aeron's vessel, the Golden Storm, was chopped in half by the warship Fury. After the rebellion's end, Victarion continued to serve as Lord Captain faithfully. His brother, Euron, seduced and impregnated Victarion's third wife, which drove Victarion to beat her to death to retain his honor. Only the taboo against kinslaying kept Victarion from killing Euron. He has not married since, nor has he forgiven Euron, who was forced into exile by Balon in 297 AC. Victarion would serve his elder brother dutifully as Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet up through his second rebellion. It was his men that took Moat Cailin and held it against the northmen. However Balon's death triggered a Kingsmoot, and Victarion returned home to attend. He pledged forth his own name, but it was his brother Euron who won the support of the Lord Reapers and was crowned Iron King. Asha Greyjoy was able to convince her uncle to support her instead, and she would need him to galvanize followers of the Old Way to her cause. Victarion found little reason to oppose her, only seeking to see his hated brother disposed. With the help of Rodrik the Reader and the houses of Goodbrother and Harlaw Asha was eventually able to declare herself Iron Queen following Euron's defeat in battle. Victarion proved her most loyal supporter and championed many to her cause. He would go on to support his niece diligently as her Lord Captain, and though he disliked bending the knee to the Kingdom of the North, he too saw that defeat was certain if they stood alone. Victarion spent the remainder of his days serving dutifully at his post, until his eventual death from old age. He would never remarry, and sired no children or bastards to rival his niece's line and their claim. Category:Non-Player Made Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn Category:Westerosi